


you're all i've ever known

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Autistic!Yuuri, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Memories, autistic!Viktor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finals week leaves Viktor stressed out and impulsive; one of his impulses is confessing his love for his fellow Psychology major and close friend, Yuuri.





	you're all i've ever known

**Author's Note:**

> for yoi au week, day 3: college au! as an autistic dude myself i love autistic!viktuuri, and college aus are neat so this happened. 
> 
> enjoy!

Viktor is a man made of impulses.

He has a headache the size of Jupiter and finals week is biting him in his ass. At least he's ready to do what he's wanted for so long. He knocks on Yuuri's room and sees him, greasy black hair and huge bags underneath his eyes.

"Yuuri!" he exclaims, throws himself at him. Yuuri drops the pen he was clicking and yelps before he turns and sees him up close. He has some freckles across the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, and before Viktor can stop himself, he leaves a peck on his nose.

"V-Viktor!" he exclaims, his cheeks turning pink.

"Can I kiss you?" he asks, voice tight with love— he's been pining hopelessly for his friend and classmate for a long while. He'd chosen to keep it secret, but of course his mouth had to go off.

Yuuri stares at him, wide-eyed. "O-Of course." He stutters, hand placed on Viktor's shoulder. He closes the distance between them and all Viktor catches before closing his eyes is how Yuuri has a smile brighter than the sun.

Yuuri's lips are chapped and scabbed from biting them too much, and Viktor licks at them and moves his lips softly. His heart jumps against his rib cage and he's so in love it hurts.

Yuuri puts his hand on the nape of his neck and he sighs against his mouth. Yuuri is hesitant, licking at the corners of his lips and taking him in with stutters. When they pull away, Yuuri's smile is wide and blinding.

"I love you," Viktor admits. His heart will beat out of his chest.

"I love you too," Yuuri responds before kissing him again. Viktor gasps against his lips and presses harder. "You thought I didn't? I've been pining over you for months, Viktor Nikiforov."

"Why didn't you do anything, then?" Viktor whines, voice high and his lips forming a pout.

Yuuri chuckles. "I have an anxiety disorder."

Viktor butts his head with his and they both laugh.

"Shouldn't we be studying, Viktor?"

He shrugs. "Sure." He gets off the other man and takes his hand on his. It's warm, and Viktor never thought he'd love touch this much. He always knew he wouldn't be so adverse to it with a romantic interest, but he didn't expect the buzz in his bones.

"So..." Yuuri pauses and clicks his pen a few times. "Are we, like, dating now?"

"If you want to."

"I want to," he replies, more sure than Viktor's ever heard him before.

"Great!" he exclaims back.

"Great!" Yuuri doesn't mean to mock him, he simply echoes it; same expression and same intonation. His cheeks go pink when he notices what he did; he clicks on his pen a few more times.

"Yuuri, it's okay. I love your echolalia."

Yuuri mutters nonsense and sits on his desk. He starts reading and writing notes down. "God, tomorrow is gonna be exhausting."

"Don't remind me," Viktor grumbles. He doesn't want to think about the tests that have piled up on their calendars. They're just two Psychology majors that deserve better. "If I see any question about Freud I will fucking scream."

"Same," Yuuri nods as he scribbles more into his notebook. "I hate the fact all our classmates are so... like that."

"They treat mentally ill people like interesting experiments," Viktor nods sharply. He writes down some notes into paper, messy handwriting all over the place. "They'd be shocked if they discovered I'm autistic and bipolar."

"They figured my anxiety and autism already. They belittle me so often," Yuuri sighs and goes back to his book. "I'm glad I got a boyfriend like you. We can share experiences."

Viktor flashes him a smile. Yuuri grins back. He's grateful of having been in the same program for international students as Yuuri.

_"Hello!" Yuuri had exclaimed, waving at the Russian man before dipping his head. "Your name is Viktor-u, right?"_

_Viktor laughed, crystal clear and warm. "Yeah, that'd be me. And you?"_

_"I'm Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki." He didn't sound sure of himself at all, fiddling with his hands and nibbling on his lip._

_"Okay, Mr. Nikiforov, Mr. Katsuki," the headmaster had interrupted them. "You two will live across one another. Katsuki, your dorm is number 43 with Leo de la Iglesia." He had shifted and looked at Viktor with a raised eyebrow. "You'll be with Christophe Giacometti in dorm number 44, Nikiforov."_

_"Yes, sir!" they had exclaimed in unison._

Their friendship came naturally after that. They shared their experiences over moonlight— how they'd dealt with ableism and belittling their whole lives.

_"When did you get diagnosed?" Viktor had asked Yuuri, him on top of him. The pressure felt nice, and there was also a part of him that craved being this close to Yuuri in a non-platonic setting._

_"When I was thirteen," Yuuri told him. "They started taking my sensory issues and shutdowns seriously and bam, diagnosis." He shifted and fell down into the bed, at Viktor's side. He put his hand on top of Viktor's and his face had flushed. "What about you, Viktor?"_

_He nibbled on his chewy toy before putting it out of his mouth in a mess of spit and teeth marks. "I was… eleven, I think. My lack of understanding of social rules was the first sign and the fact one of my moms is also autistic helped."_

_"Oh, one of your moms is autistic?"_

_Viktor smiled and nodded. "It was hard, talking about it to conselours and everything. I got the 'but you don't seem autistic!' thing extremely often."_

_"I didn't get it too much," Yuuri shrugged. "I think I'm not the stereotypical autistic man, but I still fit the cues."_

_"You're not stereotypical because, first of all, you aren't white."_

_Yuuri laughed so hard he choked. Viktor never thought he'd see someone look that cute._

"Hey, Viktor, are you alright?" Yuuri's familiar, honeylike voice takes him out of his remembering.

"Oh? Yeah, I was just... thinking."

"About what?"

He's a little hesitant, but he still says "About us."

Yuuri laughs. "You're planning our wedding already?"

Viktor pouts. "Not yet. You know I'm a hopeless romantic, though."

"You took it from your moms."

He shakes his head and gets out of his chair to put his jaw on his hand, kissing him. His lips are still scabbed and chapped, but they're Yuuri's lips. He'd give anything to have them against his twenty-four seven.

"I love you."

"What were you thinking if it wasn't our wedding?"

"Us… before. Like, when we met and all that? I just feel... a lot of things."

"So expressive, my love."

He chuckles but his heart fills up with the mere pet name. He turns his face to the side and kisses Yuuri again, his lips quivering against his. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Me too." Yuuri kisses at his knuckle on his ring finger. They might've been dating for an hour, but Viktor can almost hear the wedding bells. God, he's so ridiculously in love with this man. "So when did you know you were in love with me?"

"Yuuri! We're gonna fail tomorrow's test."

"No we won't."

He pouts and crosses his arms across his chest. This is embarrassing. "Well, I..."

_His heart was on his throat the first time Yuuri pressed his body against him. He was so soft, his stomach and his chest pressed against Viktor's. He loved the sensation, and he found himself smiling._

_"You like this?" Yuuri asked then, toothy grin and twinkling dark eyes. He pressed against him, and Viktor laughed softly._  
  
_Yuuri put his hand on his shoulder before pushing it lower into his wrist and them his hand. Their fingers didn't intertwine, but they were close as hell. It made Viktor's heart thump faster against his chest, made his skin tingly._

_He watched, as if in a trance, as Yuuri typed away on his phone. The curve of his lips, his eyes, his button nose. His heart jumped against his chest._

_Oh. He bit his lip. **Oh**._

"So it was during our first time cuddling?" Yuuri asks with a smile.

Viktor hides his face behind his hands. "It's embarrassing!"

"I think it's cute."

Viktor kisses him. Maybe they'll fail tomorrow's test, but he couldn't care less. His body is full of things unspoken until now and he's so in love it hurts.

"Hey, guys!" their moment is broken apart by Leo's voice, musical and soft. It's still higher than the average guy's but Viktor's used to be the same. "Did you two finally admit it?"

Yuuri goes red, and Viktor coughs before nodding. Leo claps his hands before taking out his clothes from the waist up.

"I'm happy for y'all," he claims as he goes to the bathroom.

Yuuri smiles and kisses Viktor. "See? He supports autistic love."

Viktor laughs and they kiss once again. 


End file.
